


The Irrelevance of Desire

by MagicalMoon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Former Borgs have insecurities too. After all, they are human.





	The Irrelevance of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these lovely ladies unfortunately 
> 
> THIS IS RATED M READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION 
> 
> This fic is inspired by a quote I read: 
> 
> " Butterflies can't see their wings. They can't see how truly beautiful they are, but everyone else can. People are like that as well”  
> ~Anonymous

Captain Janeway shook her head. Today was the third day in a row her astrometrics officer wasn’t working. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t concerned. Then again, Seven deserved time off more than anyone else. Nevertheless, Kathryn couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was wrong with Seven. The Captain decided after her shift ended she would go to Cargo Bay 2 and check on the young woman

Her shift seemed to drag. She couldn’t concentrate. Her anxiety was getting the best of her. Even Chakotay realized that Kathryn wasn't acting like her usual self. When he asked her if everything was okay, she told him she was on edge because she didn’t have a cup of coffee in the morning since she ran out of replicator rations. He seemed to be satisfied with her answer because the Captain was left alone for the remainder of her shift. 

Kathryn walked as quick as she could to Cargo Bay 2, she said a silent prayer hoping that Seven wasn’t hurt. When she entered, there was no sign of the former Borg. Suddenly, Janeway heard crying coming from Seven’s alcove. Her heart was racing as she got closer to the source. The sight in front of her made her heart shatter. Seven of Nine was crying. Her blue eyes were bloodshot and swollen, her face was red, and her cheeks were tear-stricken, her nose was also running a bit. Kathryn Janeway realized she had never seen the woman in front of her look so vulnerable. 

The Captain approached her trying not to startle her, “Seven, may I sit down?” 

The young woman turned her face away from Janeway, mortified that her captain has seen her in such a weak state. “I would prefer to be left alone Captain.” 

Janeway patted Seven on her shoulder and smiled sadly “I am always here for you, please don’t forget that. She made her way towards the door when she turned around. “Oh, and Seven, don’t ever be ashamed of your emotions. Revealing your emotions isn’t a sign of weakness, rather, it is a sign of great strength.” 

As the older woman was about to leave she heard Seven say weakly “Captain, please do not go.” 

One of Kathryn’s weaknesses was when Seven of Nine said “please.” So naturally, she made her way back to the younger woman and sat down beside her. “Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?” her voice was not at all commanding, but a hint of immense concern was evident through her tone. 

The former borg took a deep breath but still refused to look her Captain in the eyes. “As you are aware, while I regenerate I am still perceptive to what is going on around me.” Janeway nodded indicating the young woman to continue. “A few nights prior Ensigns Williams and Burns came to “observe” me. Ensign Burns told Ensign Williams that he thought I was “hot.” Ensign Williams responded by saying he would totally “bang” me if I didn’t have these ugly implants. Through my observation, I have concluded that I am not desirable.” 

The Captain was outraged, and she was ashamed to have such disrespectful officers serving among her crew. She knew that Ensigns Williams and Burns were not the only crewmen that treated the young woman in this manner. Janeway wasn’t ignorant to her crew “ogling” Seven. She then felt her cheeks flush because she also tended to “oogle” Seven as well but for an entirely different reason. If she were not the Captain, she would have given the men a piece of her mind. If it were up to her, they would be punished in a way that Starfleet definitely wouldn’t condone. 

The older woman took a deep breath to keep her anger at bay. “Seven, you are not by any means ugly. What those ensigns did was completely out of line. Please understand that appearance has very little to do with desire. When someone truly loves another their imperfections are irrelevant. True desire and love come from what's within.” 

Seven was silent, no doubt absorbing what Kathryn had just said. “Captain, I am borg. That alone makes me undesirable.Contrary to what you may believe, I am not naive. I am aware of how the crew perceives me. I can hear every word they say when speaking of me.” 

That stung the Captain deeper than she could have ever imagined. She now knew that the young woman’s pain went much more profound than her appearance. Kathryn couldn’t begin to think how long these emotions must have been running through Seven’s mind. How could she be so obtuse? Seven is no longer Borg she is human she has insecurities as all humans do. Kathryn felt tears in her eyes. She hated to see Seven in this much pain, ever since she severed her from the collective she did everything in her power to protect Seven. Even if it meant damaging herself. 

The Captain’s eyes widened. She realized that she loved Seven of Nine, that she found her desirable. 

Kathryn swallowed the lump in her throat and released her hand from Sevens before placing it on her flushed cheek. Much to the older woman’s surprise, she did not pull away. “Seven of Nine, Annika. Please look at me” Kathryn felt her voice quivering “You are so beautiful, every time I see you I am blown away.” She gave the younger woman a small smile “Your borg-ness is a part of who you are, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

The Captain pressed her lips against the starburst implant on her cheek, then did the same to the implant around her eye. When she pulled away, she looked into Seven’s eyes and saw that she was crying than Kathryn realized that she shed her tears.

She cupped the young woman’s face and used her thumbs to wipe away the tears. “Are you okay Seven? Did I hurt you ?” 

“On the contrary” She rewarded the Captain with a brilliant smile “thank you for making me feel desirable.” 

“With such a gorgeous smile like that, how could I not.” Her eyes fell upon pouty lips “Annika; _I_ find you desirable in absolutely every way. Please, let me show you how much.” 

The younger woman responded by placing her lips on the Captain's. Kathryn had intended their first kiss to be gentle, but she didn’t mind the eagerness It felt so good and so right. Eventually, they were forced to pull away, their foreheads touching. Kathryn could see the exhaustion in Seven’s eyes. “You look exhausted my darling, and you must have one hell of a headache. Come with me, and I can replicate you a hypospray to help with your headache, and you can get some rest in private.” 

The young woman nodded in agreement “acceptable.” 

o-o-o 

When the women arrived at the Captain’s quarters, Seven sat on the couch while Janeway replicated her a hypospray and a glass of water. “Now, I know the doctor wants you to try sleeping. Would you like to sleep here? I could replicate you some typical sleep clothing and contrary to what others may think Starfleet issue beds are quite comfortable.” 

The young woman looked so tired Janeway doubted she would argue. “I would like that very much, Captain.” She saw a brief smile flicker over the younger woman’s features. 

While Seven was changing into her newly replicated pajamas, Kathryn shed her uniform and put on leggings along with a dark blue t-shirt. While Seven was resting, she figured she would replicate herself some coffee and then go over some crew reports. When Seven emerged from the bathroom, Kathryn took her hand and led her to her bedroom. 

“Captain, Kathryn I can utilize the sofa for regeneration.” The older woman pulled back the duvet “I promise this is much more comfortable.” she proceeded to lead the young woman to the queen size bed “now rest.” “Kathryn,” Seven sat up “ I will regenerate here under one condition.” 

The captain raised her eyebrow “and what would that be.” she couldn’t suppress a smirk 

“I would like you to lie with me.” 

The older woman was taken aback by Seven’s request, but she was tired as well. So she accepted Seven’s “condition” and joined the younger woman. They both quickly fell into a deep slumber. 

o-o-o 

Two hours later Kathryn woke up, realizing someone was holding her. She was about to jump out of bed, but then she realized it was Seven’s arms that were wrapped around her, keeping her comfy and safe. Kathryn smiled to herself before quietly untangling herself from Seven. It had been such a long time since someone held her and up till now she never realized how much she missed it. 

Once she was free, she turned over and looked at the sleeping woman beside her. Seven seemed so serene. Her blonde hair was no longer in its signature french twist, and now it was spread along her pillow. Kathryn never realized how beautiful the young woman’s eyelashes were. She couldn’t understand how the sleeping woman could think she is ugly. Kathryn’s gaze traveled to Seven’s light pink pouty lips. Only a few hours ago those lips were on hers. Kathryn’s eyes closed as she thought of the taste of these delicious lips. She yearned to once again feel those lips against her own. She gave in to those temptations and tentatively captured the full lips of her bedmate. The feeling of Seven’s lips against her own was indescribable. Her taste was addictive, they felt like velvet. Kathryn wanted more and more. She had never felt this way with anyone. Not even with Mark or Justin. She felt her lover’s moan vibrating through her body. As the young woman began waking up, Kathryn stroked the blonde curls. 

“Hey sleepy head.” she gave the groggy woman a warm smile. “How did you sleep?” Seven’s wrapped her hands around the waist of the older woman “I slept adequately, especially since I was holding you.” Kathryn’s knuckles stroke Seven’s pale cheek. “I want to show you how much I desire you. May I ?” For the first time in her life, Seven was unable to form a coherent response, so she just nodded. That was all the confirmation Janeway needed. 

She kissed Seven’s forehead than traced down to kiss her left cheek. The woman proceeded to kiss Seven’s nose which made her lover’s face crinkle, Kathryn couldn’t stop herself from smiling. Seven of Nine was adorable. She placed a soft kiss on the cleft of Seven’s chin before moving up, so their lips were only millimeters apart. For a few moments, the women stared at each other. They could see the flame of desire and something else in each other's eyes. Seven thought Kathryn was going to kiss her; instead, she whispered against her lips 

“I love you “ 

Before Seven had a chance to respond, their lips fused together, kisses were gentle yet urgent. When Seven’s tongue began to trace her lower lip, she couldn’t resist moaning. Kathryn needed to make love to this woman more than she needed air. When they parted, the younger woman whimpered. Kathryn ran her fingers through blonde tresses “don’t worry beautiful, I’m just getting started.” Seven was about to pull off Kathryn’s t-shirt, but before she could, the older woman stopped her. “No my darling, this is about you. This is about me giving you pleasure.” 

Seven opened her mouth to retort, but Kathryn successfully silenced the young woman with another kiss. “Will you comply my beautiful girl ?” Kathryn asked seductively. 

A smirk graced Seven’s face “yes Kathryn I will comply.”

After giving her one last peck, Kathryn trailed her lips down to the younger woman’s long neck, alternating between gentle pecks and nibbles. She was tempted to mark that perfect skin but decided against it. There would be time for that later. Kathryn slowly moved back up, so her face was once again near Seven’s. This time, she traced her tongue along the shell of her ear, which made the young woman shudder. Then she moved to Seven’s earlobe, nipping it lightly. Once again whispering

“I love you.” 

Seven gave another shudder, which Kathryn took as an excellent sign. She placed her fingers on the first button of Seven’s nightshirt. “Darling, is it okay if I take this off ?” The young woman responded with a quick nod “please Kathryn, touch me.” 

“All in good time my dear, I intend to make love to every part of you.” She gave her lover a sweet kiss on the forehead. “Now relax my love, let me take care of you.”Kathryn one by one slowly began unbuttoning Seven’s flannel shirt. As she undid each button, she kissed the newly exposed skin. Meanwhile repeating “I love you” like it was a mantra. With each kiss, Kathryn felt her lover tense up. When she looked up to see if Seven was okay, she noticed her trying to stifle her giggles. 

“Ticklish ?” 

She flashed a smirk at her lover “Yes I suppose I am.” Returning the grin, Kathryn began to tickle the younger woman’s stomach. Seven was no longer able to stifle her giggles. Kathryn realized she had never heard the young woman giggle before. Warmth spread through her body. Then she remembered the task at hand. She opened the flannel and was met with two pale breasts. Their coral tips erect due to the cold air. Kathryn wanted nothing more than to devour the erect buds. When she took a hard nipple into her mouth, the younger woman groaned 

“Kathryn, harder please.” 

“Your wish is my command, beautiful girl.” She began Circling the tip of her tongue around her erect bud, Seven’s back arch in pleasure, bringing beautiful breasts closer to her. Kathryn rolled the other rock hard peak. She wouldn’t abandon any part of the younger woman’s body. Kathryn couldn’t believe how responsive the woman in front of her was and she loved every second of it. When Seven let out a louder moan, the older woman Took that as her cue to continue, Kathryn gave the now red, swollen nipples a parting kiss before traveling further down her lover’s body, leaving butterfly kisses along the way until her lips pressed against the elastic or her pajama pants. 

Kathryn once more looked up at Seven. “I want to pleasure you my darling, but the choice is yours. If you want to stop, I won’t be upset. Your comfort and pleasure is my priority.” 

Seven fluttered open her eyes “Please, Kathryn do not stop. I want you so very badly. I have made an error; I need you”. That wholehearted plea was enough to convince Kathryn that she can proceed. She began by slowly pulling off her pants. Before going where she knew the younger woman needed her most, she decided to slowly make love to her lower body as she did to her upper body. Kathryn slithered down, so she was at the foot of the bed. She took ahold of her right foot and kissed it and then she did the left. On by one she lightly sucked on each toe making Seven giggles once again. 

“You’re so adorable when you laugh. Do you know that ?” Kathryn kissed her way up to the inside of Seven’s thigh until she reached her lover’s wet core. “Seven, my love, I am going to pleasure you now.” The younger woman looked down at, the older woman “I thought you were already doing that ?” 

Kathryn broke out into a broad smile “Yes I have, but I’m going to make you climax. If there is anything, I do that you don’t like or you want me to stop; please tell me.” She saw her lover take a deep breath. “I am ready my Kathryn. I know you will not harm me. I trust you with every fiber of my being.” The older woman removed Seven’s now soaked panties and threw them to the side. “I can’t wait to touch you.” Kathryn began to caress the younger woman between her legs. Ghost-like touches were causing waves of intense pleasure to travel throughout Seven’s body. Kathryn ran a finger down her lover’s wetness. Seven immediately began to tremor. “I am going to pleasure you with my mouth. I have to taste you, darling.” She replaced her finger with her tongue, and The former Borg began to writhe. “You taste so amazing my love.” it was like a drug and she was addicted. Kathryn continued to pleasure Seven with her mouth until she felt that the younger woman was almost ready for release. 

She slid a finger over her entrance. “Darling, do you want me to go inside you ?” Seven made a half groan and half sob “I cannot wait anymore, please penetrate me. Kathryn chuckled, she easily slid her finger inside the young woman. She held it still for a moment so Seven could get used to the unfamiliar sensation. She took a deep breath before wincing and Kathryn looked up at her with alarm. Obviously, her lover was in pain. Kathryn used her hand to stroke Seven’s thigh lovingly “Sweetheart, are you in pain? please be honest with me.”

“I was for a moment, but now I feel something that is not pain.” The older woman smirked and began to move her finger, looking for the spot that she knew would give her love the most pleasure. She knew she found it when Seven’s hips arched up as she let out a loud cry. Kathryn kissed the top of the younger woman’s mound. “How does that feel honey ?” Seven responded by grinding against Kathryn’s hand. “This-this” Kathryn pushed in a bit deeper “ Oh yes, Kathryn harder, oh this is exquisite.” Kathryn had no choice but to comply. However, She knew her young lover was on the brink, but she wasn’t ready for this to end quite yet, so she removed her finger. When Kathryn looked up, she saw her lover's flushed cheeks, her blonde hair was matted against her forehead, her lips parted, but her eyes were open and filled with tears. 

“Ugh you cannot stop, I need to, I need to” Kathryn moved back up the long body and stroked the flushed cheek “Tell me what you want my love, tell me what you need .” 

“Love me, Kathryn, please love me.” Kathryn moved forward and murmured “oh you know I do, I do so much.” She sat Seven up and straddled her before plunging two fingers back into her. The young woman would cry and moan each time Kathryn plunged deeper into her; the cries got louder and louder. Although Kathryn’s mind was on making her love experience release, she wanted to release with her, so she grinded her core against Seven’s thigh. Soon mutual groans and cries bounced off the walls of Kathryn’s room. 

The older woman felt her lover’s inner walls clamping her fingers. “Kathryn oh god Kathryn, I’m going to-” Seven’s whole body shuddered with release and Kathryn grinded her hips harder. “Oh my darling, you’re so beautiful, so perfect and so very sexy.”Soon Kathryn felt waves of pleasure course through her body. As she came down from her high, she saw the woman beneath her crying. Kathryn immediately went to get off her when she felt Seven’s hand stall hers.Kathryn felt herself being pulled down, so she was practically lying on Seven. Her head rested against Seven’s breast. 

“Kathryn,” Seven stroked her captain’s back “I do not know what to say. This experience was beyond anything I have expected. You have made me feel beautiful, loved and more human. Kathryn Janeway, I love you. I did not know what love entailed until I met you.”

Now, Kathryn, was the one crying. She sat up and gave her lover a tender kiss. “I love you, for everything you were for everything you are and for everything you will be.” She rolled over and snuggled against Seven. “I have desired you for so long; you will always be the one whom I desire.” The women quickly fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that they found something inside each other that was so much more precious than desire. 

They found genuine love

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are what make me survive :)


End file.
